Full Cure (ability)
.]] '''Full-Cure' (フルケア, Furukea), also known as Renew, is a recurring White Magic spell in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It restores all HP to all(?) party members, and sometimes removes all negative status effects. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Full Cure is a Magic Materia found in Cosmo Canyon from disc 2 onwards. The Materia can be found in the Materia shop back room. Like the Ultima Materia, Full Cure must be leveled up once before it can be used. Full Cure costs 99 MP to cast and cannot be paired with an All Materia. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Full-Cure is the best restorative spell in the game, costing 300 MP to cast and 1,750 AP to master. It restores all HP to one player. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Full Cure restores all of Zack's HP for 64 MP. However, Full Cure is one of the few Materia completely incompatible with Materia Fusion - even fusing two Full Cure Materia will result in a different spell, and Full Cure cannot be acquired as a product of a fusion. As a result, it cannot hold any stat boosts beyond what it already holds when acquired. One can be stolen from Goliath in mission 9-6-5 and can also be obtained from the Magic Pot in mission 7-6-6. Final Fantasy VIII Full-Cure can only be used by Selphie, who can cast it with her Limit Break, Slot. It restores all party members' HP to full and heals all negative statuses. The Recover command learned from the GF Leviathan fully heals a single character, but does not restore statuses. Final Fantasy X-2 Full-Cure is a White Magic skill used by the White Mage job class. It costs 99 MP to cast, takes 80 AP to learn, and requires Regen to be learned to unlock. Full-Cure can also be used without a White Mage by passing through all the gates on the Healing Light Garment Grid. The spell also heals status ailments. Final Fantasy XII Renew is a White Magick 8 license spell which fully restores the HP of every character in range. Renew requires 105 License Points to unlock and (initially) 98 MP to cast. It can be bought from the merchant Lohen in the Dalmasca Westersand for 30,500 gil late in the game. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Renew is a White Magick 13 license. It cannot be bought; instead, it is obtained from a treasure chest in the Henne Mines Special Charter Shaft. It can only be used by the White Mage and Monk job classes; however, Monks must acquire the Esper Zodiark license first. Renew requires 155 LP to unlock and consumes 72 MP when cast. In addition to healing, Renew can also instantly kill some undead monsters in range, similarly to other healing spells. However, some undead enemies are specifically immune to Renew, requiring the player to use a lower tier healing spell, such as Curaga or Curaja, for damage. ''Final Fantasy XIII Renew is a Technique in ''Final Fantasy XIII. It heals half amount of maximum HP and revives all party members and costs 2 TP. However, summoning an Eidolon is superior to Renew as after the Eidolon leaves all allies will be fully healed, revived and recovered from all ailment effects. Summoning costs 1 TP more than Renew. Renew is learned at Crystarium Stage 6 for everyone but Lightning, who learns it at Level 4. Lightning, Vanille, and Hope learn it in the Medic role, Snow and Fang in the Sentinel, and Sazh in the Ravager role. Gallery Category:White Magic Category:Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities